Making Memories
by LiveYoungDieFast
Summary: Rachel and Santana's memories inspired by music.
1. Still Into You

**Still Into You**

Santana cradles the tiny baby in her arms and places a kiss on his hat covered head that's hiding his tuft of thick black hair. As soon as her lips touch his head he scrunches up his tiny face as if he's had enough attention for one day.

She can't quite believe it; she's a grandmother. It only felt like yesterday that she was in the same position holding her own daughter whilst Rachel was in the hospital bed next to her.

Barbara was the oldest of their three children and was the first to give them a grandchild. She knows that the baby in her arms wouldn't be the last one though. Her other children; Zoe and Roberto are getting older now and are on their way to making their own families.

Santana looks over to her wife who had that proud smile plastered across her face. They had been together since high school much to their surprise of their friends. She remembers explaining to her friends that some times some things just make sense and that's exactly the way she felt about Rachel.

To Santana it did just make sense so she didn't care what they thought. She let them question their relationship because she knew that it was real. Rachel made her happy and vice versa. Never in her life had she ever cared about what anyone else thought and she took the same stance with her relationship with Rachel.

Their relationship had never been a walk in the park, there were arguments and even break ups, but regardless there was always one constant and that was love. Throughout the years they never stopped loving each other and that made them work at their relationship and eventually they found a balance that made their relationship work.

People didn't expect them to make it very far and when they broke up for the first time, everybody, even Santana herself, thought that their relationship was over. However, they always made it back to each other because no matter what they were made for each other.

It might have seemed like an effort at the time but once they got over a bad patch they realised that it was all worth it. The arguments, the break ups they all led to where they are right now, still as happy and in love as they were in high school.

Santana stands up and hands the baby over to Rachel. Santana smiles at Rachel as she cradles her grandchild. She's so happy that she can't help but lean in and place a soft kiss on her wife's lips.

Santana never imagined that she would still feel this way about Rachel. She knew that she would love her forever but the butterflies and the tingling feelings still existed too.

She remembers when she first had those feelings back in high school, she isn't sure how things changed. One day there was Rachel Berry fellow glee clubber and then the next it was there is Rachel Berry the most beautiful girl she has ever seen.

It wasn't just when she was with Rachel that she experienced those butterflies, she felt them when she just mentioned Rachel's name. She used to talk about Rachel all the time to her mother and after a couple of months Maribel demanded that Santana bring home the girl she hadn't stopped gushing about.

Santana was nervous the night she invited Rachel to dinner with her family, she wanted her parents to really like her girlfriend. Thankfully the dinner went really well and Santana's parents loved Rachel which made Santana wonder why she had any doubts in the first place.

When she drove Rachel home that night, they sat outside of Rachel's house for a few minutes. Santana felt so happy in that moment that she couldn't help but express to Rachel how she felt.

It was the first time that she had ever said I love you to Rachel, but throughout the years it wouldn't be the last.

She says it every day. In truth they probably say it to each other at least three or four times a day. They say it every night before they go to bed as they cuddle beneath the sheets and every morning they greet each other with those three little words.

* * *

_A/N I had this idea of creating Pezberry memories using songs as inspiration. It will be the same universe throughout and I want you to suggest the songs. I thought that it would be a great way for us to share our love of Pezberry and music at the same time._

_Song: Still Into You By Paramore_

_Song suggested by: Beebeeborez._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs used._


	2. Body Parts

**Body Parts**

Santana feels an arm slip around her waist and a small body press against her back. She doesn't attempt to move because she's still sleepy and she knows that it'll just be Rachel.

It has happened at lot during the start of summer. Rachel was always an early riser and once she had finished her morning routine she would make her way to her girlfriend's house. Maribel would always answer the door and greet her with a hug before sending her upstairs.

She would open Santana's door and find her girlfriend still in bed asleep. She would slip off her shoes and position herself behind Santana and wrap an arm around her waist.

This morning was no different. Santana turns over and slowly opens her eyes to find a smiling Rachel in the bed next to her.

"Good morning" Rachel cheerfully greets.

"Morning" Santana replies her voice still thick with sleep.

"It's time to get up lazy bones."

"I'm fine here, thank you" Santana says burying her head into the crook of Rachel's neck.

"As much as I love sleepy, clingy Santana, I have something planned for us so you need to get up."

"Okay but I need my morning kiss first."

Rachel happily obliges and places a kiss on Santana's lips, but when she tries to pull back Santana pulls her by the neck into a longer and deeper kiss.

When they finally pull apart Santana's rest her forehead against Rachel's and looks her deep in the eyes.

"I love you" she whispers.

"I love you too."

The sound of an alarm ringing pulls Santana out of the dream and when she opens her eyes she realizes she in her dorm room in Kentucky. The same place she has been for the past three months, since summer had ended and her first term at college had started.

Three months since she had parted ways with Rachel. It was a mutual break up. Rachel was going to New York while Santana was going to study in Kentucky and after both agreeing long distant relationships never work, they ended theirs.

It was strange how things changed so quickly. They had spent the summer together and Santana was the happiest she had ever been, but then the week before Rachel was due to leave for New York arrived and their relationship came to an end.

Santana still took Rachel to the train station and they shared a final goodbye kiss even though they were considered just friends. Santana then returned home and a few days later moved down to Kentucky.

The first night there she couldn't sleep. She was in new surroundings, she felt strange and out of place. There was only one person she wanted to talk to at that moment, but they had agreed to give each other space for the first few days.

The one person she had always been able to rely on and the one person that she knew would always be there for her no longer was. She had let Rachel slip through her fingers.

The dreams she had always felt so real, every touch against Rachel's skin and every kiss against her lips made ever fiber in Santana's body ache. It was the same every night, as soon as her eyes closed she was lost in dreams of Rachel and then when she woke up the next morning expecting to find Rachel sleeping next to her, she was only met by an empty bed.

In the three months that had passed she had had minimum contact with Rachel. They had talked for the first few weeks on and off not wanting to make the separation hurt even more than it already did but then school got in the way for both of them and their contact became limited.

The last time they had spoken had been a month ago. It was a quick phone call that barely lasted two minutes as Rachel was on her way to a dance class and didn't have time to talk. Santana often wonders if that was it for them now, they had promised to stay in each other lives and Santana always thought that one day they would make it back to each other, but now she's not too sure.

She doesn't think she'll be able to love anyone as much as she loves Rachel. It might have taken her a while to realize it, but she was the most beautiful girl Santana had ever seen. She loved everything about Rachel; her smile, her laugh but most importantly her huge heart that loved Santana back just as much.

Santana thought she was doing the right thing by choosing to take the scholarship and moving to Kentucky. As much as she loved Rachel she tried to be sensible and chose to follow her head and not her heart.

He heart told her to follow Rachel to New York, but her head told her to use the scholarship and get a free education. She thought that once she finished college she would be able to find Rachel again, but after three months of being here she knew she made the wrong decision.

This life as a college cheerleader in Kentucky without Rachel isn't what she wants.  
Santana removes herself from her bed and quickly gets dressed. She pulls her suitcase out of her closet, places it on the bed and opens it up. She grabs everything she needs and packs it into the case as quickly as she can and once she finishes she zips it up, grabs her keys and her cell phone and leaves her room.

She has a train to catch.

When she arrives in New York she knocks on the large door with shaky hands. She's not sure how Rachel will react to her turning up on her doorstep unannounced. They hadn't spoken in a month, so Rachel could have moved on and Santana would have left her life in Kentucky for no reason at all.

The door slides open and it's too late for Santana to turn back now, not when she sees Rachel standing at the other side of the door.

"Santana, what are you doing here?"

Santana doesn't reply, it had been too long since she had seen Rachel and even longer since she had touched her. So consequences be damned, Santana takes a step forward and pulls Rachel into a kiss.

It feels so familiar and in that moment Santana knows that she made the right choice by leaving her home in Kentucky behind because Rachel is and always will be Santana's home.

* * *

_A/N I want to thank Beebeeborez for editing these for me. Please keep sending me your song suggestion._

_Song: Body Parts by Plain White T's_

_Song Suggested By: LiveYoungDieFast_


	3. Her Heart

**Her Heart**

It's two o'clock in the morning and Rachel is sitting on the couch waiting for Santana to come home. Santana had left her life in Kentucky behind just over two months ago and since then things didn't turn out as swimmingly as either of them thought it would.

When Santana left Kentucky she didn't have a plan. The only thought that was running through her head was that she wanted, no, she needed to be with Rachel. So when she turned up on Rachel's door step and saw Rachel again she forgot about everything else.

The first week was pure bliss; getting reacquainted with each other after three excruciating months apart. They were in their own little bubble, but it didn't take long before reality came along and popped it.

When Rachel would leave for NYADA she left Santana alone in the apartment. It gave Santana a lot of time to think and she concluded that she wanted to pay her share of the rent and to do that she needed to get a job.

It was harder than she thought to get a job and the more rejection she got the more depressed she got. She hated coming home having to tell Rachel that she still had no luck on the job hunt, but Rachel would just smile at her and tell her it was okay, but Santana knew that it wasn't.

She shouldn't have to rely on Rachel. She felt guilty, she ditched her old life and planted herself in the middle of Rachel's and she wasn't paying her way. That's when she started staying out late.

In Santana's mind if she stayed away from the apartment she couldn't see the obvious disappointment Rachel was trying to hide behind that gorgeous smile of hers.

When Santana finally got a job she thought it would solve the obvious distance between Rachel and herself but it didn't. It made them drift even further apart.

She got a job at a bar, which meant working nights. Rachel spent all day at NYADA whilst Santana was at home and whilst Santana was at work, Rachel was at home. It was like they were just two passing ships.

The late night shifts also meant that Santana was still coming home late. Most of the time she even came home later than after her shift had finished because her co-workers always convinced her to have a drink with them. She should have been rushing home to Rachel but she wasn't. Things felt strained between them and it was easier for her to drink her problems away rather than for her face them.

When Santana left for her shift this evening, she promised Rachel that she would be home straight away and that she wouldn't stay later and share a drink with her friends. In truth it was just another broken promise and it made the beer she was drinking taste bitter.  
Eventually Santana makes her way home and upon opening the door she finds her girlfriend waiting for her on the couch.

"Are you drunk again?" Rachel asks.

"No" Santana replies but the slight slur of the word tells Rachel that she is lying.

"I can't keep doing this Santana."

It is the last thing Rachel manages to say before she breaks down in tears and the sight makes Santana's heart ache in her chest. She hates to see Rachel upset and it's damn right painful to know that she's the one that caused Rachel's sadness.

Santana makes her way over to her girlfriend and tentatively wraps her arms around her. When she doesn't feel Rachel protest to her actions, she pulls her closer. Rachel's head is against her chest and she can feel the wetness of Rachel's tears as they fall against her skin.

Seeing Rachel like this woke up Santana's heart and makes things seem clearer. She left her old life behind for Rachel, she moved to New York for Rachel and all she has done since being here is push her girlfriend to the edge and she's finally cracked.

"I'm sorry" Santana whispers.

She repeats the words over and over again that it starts to sound like a mantra. She doesn't care; she would say it as many times as it takes because there is no way that she can lose her, not again.

"Please don't leave me."

It came out as barely a whisper but Rachel managed to hear it.

"I'm not leaving you but things need to change."

The ache in Santana's heart slowly eased at those words. She thought that she was going to lose Rachel with the way she has been acting, but instead Rachel had sat here all night waiting for Santana to come home so they could sort out their problems.

"I love you Santana and even though we are having a rough patch right now we vowed to love each other through anything and this is one of those times."

Rachel's words came out weak making Santana heart clench with that dull ache again. She never wants Rachel to feel this way ever again, she has already broken too many promises and she's never going to do it again.

"All I ever wanted to do was make you happy and I haven't been doing that. I'll find another job and I'll make sure I have enough time with you. I promise baby I'll be better, I've never felt love that was forever before, but I want to have that with you."

* * *

_Song: Her Heart By Anthony Hamilton_

_Song Suggested By: Guest (Sorry you didn't leave your name.)_


	4. All In My Head

**All In My Head**

As Rachel walks down the hallway of McKinley High a scene in the corner of her eye catches her attention. When she arrives at her locker she opens the door and positions herself so she can see where Santana and Brittany are talking against Santana's locker.

She pretends to search for something in her locker as to not cause suspicion of why she is staring at the two cheerleaders. The truth is recently she has been crushing on Santana Lopez. She couldn't explain where these sudden feelings came from and she wasn't sure she really wanted to.

She had been secretly pining after Santana for a least a month and in that month she has had to watch Santana be around Brittany and secretly wish that it was her in Brittany's place.

Rachel keeps her eyes trained on the pair and when Santana laughs at something Brittany says it causes a pain in Rachel's chest. Rachel knows that there was something going on between the two, most of the glee club do but to see their closeness in a private moment crushes her inside.

She knows that she's being stupid and seeing them interact in such a way in front of her makes Rachel think that she needs to forget about this silly crush. It won't be easy though since recently thoughts of Santana had clouded her mind so often but maybe it was time that she stopped thinking about Santana so much.

Rachel knows that she would never have a chance with someone like Santana. Even though she joined glee club she was still the prettiest, popular cheerleader in the school, although Rachel might be biased with that assessment.

The point she's making is that a girl like Santana would never go for a girl like Rachel especially when she has a tall, blonde like Brittany linking pinkies with her.

As if on cue, Brittany shuts her locker and Santana automatically connects their pinkies as they walk down the hallway.

A week later and things start to change. Rachel sees Santana walk down the hallway and watches as she walks straight past Brittany without a second glance. It was unusual to say the least and things seemed to get more unusual as the day went on.

Santana arrives to glee club alone and instead of her usual seat next to Brittany, Santana takes the seat next to Rachel instead. It's only when she finds out that Brittany is dating Artie that Rachel starts to piece things together.

The same thing happens the next two days, glee starts and Santana takes the spare seat next to Rachel whilst Brittany sits with Artie on the front row. Rachel can't help but sneak a look at Santana and can tell that there is something wrong with her. So whilst she's sitting there listening to Mercedes sing Rachel decides that after glee she would speak to Santana.  
It's another ten minutes before Mr Schuester lets them go and Rachel follows Santana to her locker.

"Hello Santana" Rachel greets.

"What do you want Berry?"

"I couldn't help but notice the tension between you and Brittany and I just wanted to know if you're okay?"

"There is no tension between me and Brittany" Santana replies.

"I know it might be hard to admit but if you ever need anyone to talk to then you know where I am" Rachel says.

She sends Santana a smile before retreating down the hallway.

It takes two days for Santana to come to Rachel. She finds her practicing in the choir room and simply asks.

"Is that offer to talk still available?"

They go to Rachel's house after school so they can talk in private. Santana sits there uncomfortably for around ten minutes before she starts to talk and the more she talks the more she can't stop and at the end of it she feels as if a weight has been lifted off her chest.

It felt easy to talk to Rachel, she knew that whatever she said Rachel wouldn't judge her for it. Rachel started to become the person that Santana went to when she needed someone to talk to.

It felt nice, Santana never had anyone she could confide in before. Sure she had Quinn and Brittany, but with Rachel it was different. She told her things that she had never told anyone before because she knew she could trust her.

The more Santana confides in Rachel the more they become good friends and they start to hang out more because they enjoy each other's company.

In all of the time they hang out together Rachel's feelings for Santana get stronger. Rachel was also sure that she could sense Santana sending her certain glances and she notices that every time they sit together to watch a movie Santana would sit as close as possible to her on the couch.

Rachel was also convinced that Santana used any excuse to touch her. There were lingering touches when Rachel handed her a drink or when they would hug each other goodbye, the hugs lasted longer than a normal hug. They were simple things but to Rachel they meant a lot.

She was sure that these feelings were real and that Santana was feeling it too. She was certain that she wasn't making things up in her head, but Rachel being Rachel had to find out so the next time Santana looks at her, she kisses her.

It takes a few seconds for Santana to relax and kiss back but she does kiss back and that's enough to keep Rachel's doubts at bay.

* * *

_Song: Tori Kelly - All In My Head_

_Song suggested by: NothingEvenMattersAtAll _


	5. Please Don't Say You Love Me

**Please Don't Say You Love Me**

They decided to take a slight detour through the park on their way home. They had just been out to dinner and had a wonderful evening. It was Rachel's idea to walk to the restaurant instead of driving because she always thought it was romantic to have a late night stroll holding hands.

Santana checks her watch and notices that she still has half an hour before Rachel has to be home so she guides Rachel over to a bench and takes a seat pulling Rachel with her. She wraps an arm around Rachel's shoulder, pulling her close so Rachel can rest her head on her shoulder.

Rachel feels content wrapped in Santana's warm embrace with the stars twinkling above them.

"This night has been perfect. Thank you"

"You're perfect" Santana replies bending down and placing a kiss on Rachel's lips.

"Santana, I lo - "

"Rach, wait. I think I know what you're going to say. Please don't say you love me."

"Why not?" Rachel asks.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to say it back yet" Santana replies honestly.

They had been together for three months and to Santana their relationship was perfect. She knows that if they say those three words before both of them are ready that it would change the relationship they already had. She didn't want to put any pressure on it, it might seem like a good idea to tell a person that you love them but sometimes it can make things worse.

Sometimes words can mean so much that they bring an expectation, but that expectation also brings pressure and Santana is all too aware that under pressure, precious things can break.

She had been in this position before but she was on the reverse side. She had told Brittany that she was in love with her but she didn't get the answer she expected. Brittany didn't say it back.

It was painful, she knew that Brittany loved her even if it was just in a platonic way, but after that rejection it changed their relationship. It hurt to see the girl she was in love with with another person and she knows that her situation with Rachel is different, but she didn't want Rachel to say those words and then be disappointed that she didn't say them back.

She felt lonely for a while after, but then out of know where there was Rachel Berry; the annoying, loud mouth glee club captain. One day, out of nowhere she asked Santana if she was okay. The whole of the glee club knew that something was going on between Santana and Brittany so when they no longer held pinkies as they walked down the corridor they must have known something was wrong. Yet Rachel Berry was the only one to come up to her and ask her if she was okay.

That's when she saw her, the real Rachel Berry. The sweet and caring version that despite their past was willing to help her when she needed somebody the most.

Rachel slowly fixed her broken heart and then found her own place in it. The photos in Santana's room changed from photos of her and Brittany to photographs of her and Rachel.

Rachel also helped her fix her relationship with Brittany, they became best friends again. Santana had her best friend back and had a new girlfriend, things where finally falling into place.

That's why she didn't want to ruin what they have together by prematurely saying those words. She just hopes that Rachel understands.

Santana pulls away from Rachel slightly so she can face the girl next to her and look deep into her eyes.

"Just because I might not be ready to say it yet doesn't mean that my heart stops skipping when you look at me or that you don't constantly take my breath away. I just think we're at a really good place right now. We've both been in this position before. Finn told you that he loved you early in your relationship and that never worked out. I want to take things slow with you because I think that what we have we could be more than anything I've experienced with anyone. I think I've found the thing I've been looking for with you and I just want to be with you without any pressure."

Santana stares nervously at the girl besides her as she waits to see her reaction. She really hopes that this isn't the end of their relationship.

"I understand what you're saying Santana and I agree. I want things to work out with us too and if you think expressing those three words too early could hinder what we have then I'm willing to wait" Rachel says.

Santana feels as if a weight has been lifted from her chest at those words. She breaks into a huge smile before lifting Rachel's chin with a finger and placing a soft kiss on her lips.  
When she pulls back she stares into those bright eyes once more.

"Just know that one day, I think I can see myself saying those words to you."

* * *

_Song: Please Don't Say You Love Me by Gabrielle Aplin_

_Song Suggested By: LiveYoungDieFast_


End file.
